


the little baby

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Fluff, No Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: dewey's first word.
Relationships: Malcom Wilkerson & Dewey Wilkerson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	the little baby

"mal- malcah! malcah!" malcom turns as fast as his 5 year old body allows. 

"what did you say?" he demands, looking at his 1 year old baby brother. dewey just stares. "say that again!" the toddler looks on with confusion. 

"dewey. say my name, you just said it!" malcom slams his small fist on the couch his brother and himself are sitting on. dewey smiles his gummy, two teethed smile, and he says, "malcom! malcom!" 

malcom smiles in amazement, but the moment doesn't last long as he hears mommy start to yell at his big brother francis. 

the 5 year old kisses his baby brothers forehead quickly, only then to move off the couch to see what the commotion is about.

**Author's Note:**

> felt in a fluffy mood, so i decided to write about my favorite brothers


End file.
